Mientras Dormía
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Una noche cualquiera, House se ve a sí mismo contemplando al escultural cuerpo que se encontraba dormido muy profundo en su cama.


Había sido un día duro para él y su equipo. Un paciente desconocido con alguna extraña enfermedad la cual habían logrado diagnosticar justo a tiempo; nunca lo diría en voz alta, ni siquiera para sí mismo; sus pensamientos quedarían resguardados en las profundidades de su cerebro pero la verdad era que para él no había nada mejor. Saberse capaz de resolver el rompecabezas justo al momento necesario; no mas, no menos.

No se trataba de ego, por más que eso fuese lo que reflejase para los demás, por más que eso fuese lo que él mismo intentase decirse en silencio. Para él, la sensación de ser excepcional le daba cierta estabilidad, podía sentirse en control de su vida, tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos que había vivido.

Con esa línea de pensamientos entra a su departamento, deja su bastón en la entrada y camina despacio observando las estancias. El televisor de la sala se encontraba encendido aun cuando no hubiese nadie allí para prestarle atención y una mullida sábana enrollada en el sillón y parte del suelo.  
Toma el control remoto y apaga el aparato luego de darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, había una luz aun prendida que provenía de su habitación.

Mas pasos cortos y sus ojos con ayuda de la luz le guían hasta llegar a su habitación, abre la puerta tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido y sus ojos de azul oscuro gracias a las sombras se concentran en una figura que reposaba en la cama.

Se recuesta por momentos en el marco de la puerta y cruza sus brazos dejándolos en su pecho mientras desvía la vista contemplando aquel cuerpo con detalle.

Inicia por su cabello, suave y sedoso quedaba despeinado por toda la almohada; que ganas sentía de deslizar sus dedos y jugar con pequeños mechones. Su vista sigue fijándose en su rostro, su expresión tan tranquila y pacífica, como si nada pudiese turbarle una vez estando en la seguridad de los sueños y sus pestañas largas que con ayuda de sus parpados escondían una mirada inocente de color azul verdoso; él aun no era capaz de entender cómo era posible que ese chico estuviese trabajando para él, por más que lo pensaba no encontraba respuesta y no había nada mas que le molestase que el desconocer las cosas.

¿Por qué aquel muchacho de mirada ingenua y cuerpo de adonis hubiese querido convertirse en doctor y mucho menos por qué desperdiciaría su vida trabajando para un hombre tan desgraciado como él?

Alejas sus incógnitas por momentos y vuelve a concentrarse en el solo hecho de estar allí, siendo capaz de observar a la hermosura frente a sus ojos y poder reclamarlo como suyo. Porque si, ese chico al que él catalogaba como _lindo_, era suyo y de nadie más; no lo permitiría de alguna forma distinta.

Regresa la atención a ese rostro de expresión angelical y suspira adentrándose finalmente a su habitación, quitándose en el camino su chaqueta. Se sienta cuidadoso al filo de la cama, se quita los zapatos y sintiéndose solo un poco más cómodo vuelve a su acción de contemplar y analizar los detalles.

Unos labios sensuales le reciben, entreabiertos y por los cuales se escapa un pequeño suspiro, concentrado se fija en como el cuerpo se remueve entre sueños y queda al descubierto parte de su pecho dejando la sábana envuelta en sus piernas.

Siente como una extraña y cálida sensación le sube al pecho mientras su corazón parece acelerarse solo un poco, quizás todo fuese causa de los tragos que se había tomado horas antes con Wilson, o quizás todo fuese por culpa de lo que estaba viendo.

Cierra los ojos y suspira decidido a cambiarse, se quita los pantalones y busca alguna vieja camiseta. Se gira sin cuidado y la visión le deja sin aliento.

Allí estaba él, con el cabello mas despeinado que antes, el pecho subía y bajaba suavemente gracias a su respiración; le estaba esperando con mirada aun adormilada y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Lo siento, me he quedado dormido—su voz resuena por la estancia marcada por el curioso acento el cual siempre _parecía_ confundir con británico aunque solo fuese por la diversión de molestar al rubio. Sin palabra alguna y sin apartar los ojos niega despacio.

Se inclina con la intención de llegar a su lado, gatea con cuidado y ocupa su lugar en la cama. Como momentos antes había deseado, pasea los dedos por aquel cabello sedoso y se siente complacido al escuchar un suave suspiro.

Ladea el rostro tomando detalle de cada rasgo, sus ojos, sus cejas, sus pestañas, sus labios. Oh si, sus labios, esos labios que había estado deseando besar desde el momento en que se había despedido de Wilson.

Aun tomándole del cabello, le acerca por el cuello a sí y captura esos rojizos labios con los suyos y todo desaparece. Sus tontos pensamientos, el más mínimo dolor en su pierna, inclusive esa sensación de borrachera aunque no hubiese bebido demasiado; todo desaparece y queda absorbido por una simple sensación, esa sensación cálida en su pecho que parecía no querer abandonarle desde el momento en que el rubio hubiese llegado a su vida.

Siente unas manos que subes por sus costados y se encuentran en su espalda atrayéndolo aun mas al contacto suave, ese que con cada segundo que pasaba se hacía mas furioso, mas deseoso.  
Se separan solo por momentos debido a la necesidad de sus pulmones por oxigeno y le ve sonreír de nuevo; de nuevo esa expresión de inocencia y aun así todo el irradiaba sensualidad.

El chico en sí era como sexo puro.

Lleva la cabeza hacia atrás y entrecierra los ojos mientras siente esos labios expertos que le recorren el cuello hasta llegar a su oído, su voz le llega como en un susurro acompañado de una viscosa lengua que le envía escalofríos.

Dan vueltas en la cama, luchando por control y descontrol, todo al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco los susurros se convierten en gemidos de suplica.  
¡Vamos! Sigue pidiendo, suplica por mas y él te lo dará.

Unas caderas muy sugestivas chocan contra las suyas y sabe que perderá el control. Ya no importaba si se trata de un acertijo, de por qué aquel muchacho trabajaba para sí, por qué se encontraba allí mismo en su cama; no, nada de eso tiene importancia ahora.

Lo único que en verdad parece interesarle es en cumplir aquellas suplicar y seguir escuchando como su nombre se escapa de aquellos labios. Seguir contemplando aquella expresión llena de lujuria y como sus músculos se contraen bajo suyo siendo él, el único causante.

Con un último grito transformado en música para sus oídos, la temperatura comienza a regresar. Sus cuerpos sudorosos aun chocan contra el otro pero no tiene mucha importancia.  
Solo es consciente de una cosa y es que, él no deseaba alejarse de aquella calidez por nada.

Ya luego se ocuparía de su trabajo, de hacerle entender a Wilson, a Cuddy, ya lo demás no eran importantes. El único ser verdaderamente importante para él, se encontraba en su cama recostado a su lado con una sonrisa y ojos adormilados.


End file.
